


Love Bites

by greenikat89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this would have happened if Cloud hadn't stupidly passed out drunk in Halloween Town. Now Leon has to deal with a horny vampire after his blood and try not to lose his sanity at the same time. And who ever heard of being allergic to vampire bites?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Just transferring some more fics over from FF.net so it's all in one concentrated place.

Breathe in. Out. Innnn. And ouuuttt. There was a stream, a happy little stream winding along a grassy hill with daisies and, um, grass that was very…green. Leon scowled before smoothing out his face into a neutral expression again.  So he wasn’t good at this descriptive meditation, so what? He was desperate to try anything. The itching was driving him crazy.

As if waiting for the right moment to strike his neck started itching again, and it took every ounce of willpower not to drop the ice pack and furiously scratch at it. Instead he pressed the ice pack harder against his skin to cool down the inflammation while trying to maintain his lotus position. He would be at one with the universe. If he could ignore Seifer’s obnoxious taunts from so long ago then he could ignore a little itching. _And that scar across your face was from walking into a door,_ his inner voice mocked. It sounded suspiciously like Yuffie.

“Meditation?” Cloud sounded amused but Leon refused to open his eyes and see for himself. He was meditating in the first place because of that bastard. There was the creak of a door being pushed open wider followed by the soft tread of boots against the floorboard. Leon could almost feel Cloud’s presence right next to him like a physical touch.

“You’re in my inner sanctum,” he growled out, eyes squeezed shut. Grassy hill. Grassy hill. Grassy hill.

The blond chuckled and dropped down next to the other man. Strong arms wrapped around Leon’s shoulders and a hot voice whispered in his ear, “I was in your inner sanctum earlier.” He let out a chuff of air when he was elbowed in the stomach.

“Knock it off,” Leon growled, face tinted slightly pink in embarrassment. “I’m meditating to stop itching the bite you gave me.” It drove him insane and Merlin theorized that Cloud’s saliva caused an allergic reaction when it came in contact with any open wound. Unfortunately for Leon, Cloud loved using him as a blood bank ever since he was turned into a vampire. (Who passes out drunk in Halloween Town after a drinking contest with Oogie Boogie? It was a _sack_ of _worms._ ) Cloud claimed the reason he insisted on biting Leon was because other people’s blood tasted bad. Leon had the sneaking suspicion Cloud used it as an excuse to “unintentionally” have sex with him as well. Not that he was complaining too much about that part. Having his blood sucked out was strangely erotic and didn’t hurt at all; it was the reaction afterwards that was the problem.

Cloud grinned and brushed silky chocolate hair away from a delectably slender neck. “You weren’t complaining about it before,” he murmured while pushing Leon’s hand away from his neck. His teeth had lengthened and he was lightly scraping them against Leon’s pulse point.

Leon could already feel his skin prickling in irritation and he shoved the man away from him. “No,” he stated firmly with a narrowed eyed glare. He refused to subject himself to Cloud’s allergic love bites or he really would go insane with the itching. The ice pack let out a squeak of protest when Leon clenched his hand around it instead of rubbing at his neck.

“But Leon, I just wanted to say hello,” the soldier purred, not in the least deterred by Leon’s prickly attitude. He crawled towards him like a dangerous cat that was attempting to look docile but not doing a convincing job of it. It made the hairs on the back of Leon’s neck stand up (among other things), but he didn’t protest too much when Cloud pushed him back against the floor. “What if I promise not to bite your neck?” Cloud asked while draping his body on top of the gunblader’s.

Fingers were curling in his hair to tilt his head back for a kiss, and Leon was having a hard time thinking about grassy hills or anything else when Cloud’s hips were moving like that. He could feel his pulse flutter when Cloud’s tongue pressed against his neck in a hot, open mouth kiss that left him entirely too warm. His hands were under the blonde’s shirt and he dug his fingers underneath the man’s ribs in a silent warning.

Cloud chuckled softly but just playfully nipped at the delicate neck. “Well?” he asked, hands making quick work of undoing the unnecessary belts of the brunet’s leather pants. Gunmetal eyes were turning molten with lust, and Cloud couldn’t help dropping a hard kiss on tantalizing red lips.

“Fine,” Leon finally agreed, voice slightly ragged and breathless. “So long as there’s no neck biting.” A smug grin tugged up one corner of Cloud’s mouth that Leon really should have been suspicious of. But by then a calloused hand had slipped inside his pants while a tongue glided against his own, and he really didn’t have any more thoughts after that.

A couple hours later found Leon back in the lotus position while furiously thinking plenty of violent thoughts about a certain blood sucking blond. If anyone happened to walk by the open door and see the gunblader with a fresh icepack in his lap, no one commented on it.


End file.
